Crows
by CloudyZeus
Summary: I'm reborn as an Uchiha you'd think thats fun right, well it isn't Sharingan eventually Mangeykyou then maybe EMS there will be close to no romance
1. Beginnings

**CHAPTER 1**

This is not a self-insert

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

I woke up feeling lightheaded ,I remember a car racing towards, pain, then ..this whatever this was, then it hit me like a truck I DIED my other part reasoned you can't actually be dead right I mean i'm still thinking and living so I tried to move then, I Blacked out.

* * *

I'm awake now I expect to see darkness but this time there is a completely white light searing into my eyes after a few minutes I see a fuzzed out hand coming my way and a lot of jumbled 's it I've been reincarnated i feel like jumping around but sadly this little body doesn't allow me so instead I try to listen to the sounds so what I hear completely surprises me I hear " _Kare no namae wa"_ another voice says" _Hōhō ni tsuite tajima_ "

It think thats japanese that instantly ruins my good mood because that means that I will **NEED** to learn japanese.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry about this chapter being so short 'cause i really just needed the beginning anyways every chapter I'm gonna do translations for this chapter

 _are no namae wa=_ what is his name

 _Hōhō ni tsuite tajima=_ how about tajima

Vote for his brother

:Itachi and sasuke

:Shisui

:Random Uchiha


	2. Learning

**CHAPTER 2**

This is not a self-insert

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

2 Years later

I wake up to an unfamiliar feeling body, where am I! Oh yeah I got reincarnated. Being Reborn really sucks for a number of reasons such as hardly being able to move anyways at least I can see now. My new language which I'm expected to learn is one of the things I can honestly say I'm proud of I've been told I'm a prodigy also my brother Itachi was born two months ago and his name is just so CUTE! I mean weasel Itsh amazing! But I honestly can't believe my parents named him that. Today is the first day I go outside now to you guys this might just be a regular occurrence but for me this is the first time in 2 years I've been outside as we walk to the park I excitedly take in all the sites all the buildings look pretty old but YEET there are cables, so I must just be in an old-fashioned part of japan so I just decided to put my head up but when we turned a corner and I saw 3 heads on a mountain there was no denying it, I was in the Narutoverse. OH *H*T

I had honestly been expecting to be here from the subtle clues such as the Uchiwa (a.n. The symbol of the uchiha) and feeling some type of energy in my body ,so OK maybe not so subtle but my mind just wanted me to believe that I was safe from danger but now that I know if I want to survive I got to start next day I ask my mom if I can have a notebook she instantly agrees and coos over practically screaming in my ear how cute I am, I sighed mothers… later that day and focus trying to remember all the events in the NARUTO series slowly but surely I wrote down every event in the anime. When I finally finished I realized my problem the time right now was before the entire NARUTO series all the story I knew was from a few flashbacks which didn't contain much info on the wars.

Anyways if info was out then the only other way to survive is to be strong ,then I remembered how hard almost all the anime characters trained to get to their pathetic amount of skill OOF. This was gonna be soooo troublesome

* * *

That night I dreamed of faceless shinobi killing my mom then my dad then even Itachi. I yelled at them to stop the entire time but of course with no effect. The next day I asked my mom (because dads always busy) if I could go to the library she instantly agreed and grab me shunshined away feeling the cold wind against my face was I had nearly forgot mom had been a jonin before she had retired she dropped me off then went to another section to find books for Itachi left on my own I left to go to the history section and stuffed as many scrolls as I could into my Bag then walked back home with mom.

* * *

1 years later

Father had finally deemed me ready to be trained as a ninja to be honest I was extremely excited I had loved the series NARUTO in my former life so naturally I wanted to learn afternoon my father brought me to the lake and slowly went over the hand seals Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger making sure I saw each one he then demonstrated the _Fireball Jutsu_ I watched in amazement as the fire bloomed over the lake burning brightly

Stopping the flow father turned to me and explained that it worked by kneading chakra in your body then turn it into to fire and exhaling slowly demonstrating the hand seals then asking for me to try.

Slowly going through the hand seals I moved the warm energies I felt earlier to my stomach then trying to imagine fire like he had told then slowly inhaling deeply and then exhaling deeply I felt something burning hot come up my throat trying not to cough I forced out the air that felt like lava in one breath, slowly watching as the fire expanded out of my cheeks I nearly panicked but by pure willpower I somehow managed to keep the steady flow of fire coming out seeing the steady flame expand into a fireball quite big but not as big as dad's then I lost concentration and coughed ending the jutsu feeling completely weak I only managed to stay awake long enough to hear my father say "that's my son" then I passed out.

* * *

Next chapter will be about the academy DunDunDUUUN!

Sorry for the long wait but thanks for reading :)


End file.
